Day at Budehuc
by ltifal
Summary: One person can create a little mistake but with many people on the same place; that mistake can turn into chaos. 1st fic in Suikoden section. Hope you all enjoy it!


**Authoress note: first fic on suikoden section. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: all character belongs to Konami**

**Warning: Crack pairing (if you want to see it that way), English was not my mother language…**

_Day at Budehuc_

The Budehuc castle was a place where many people from several different nations formed a group to fight the evil or so they said. Sometimes though, with many people on the palace all together could be confusing and well, chaostic. Culture different and many other minor problems also occurred but sometime someone could cause a lot of problem.

One day, Arthur the reporter of Budehuc news was walking around the ship, in search for his humble duty; which was of course, covering a news (or gossip?). Walking down the dock, the brown hair reporter looking around the room; searching for his new prey and stopped right in front of Belle who was still poking and fussing about her gadget Z.

"Ne? Belle? Do you have news for me to write? What happen with Gadget here? Lost his screw again or maybe he was messing with you?" he said with his pen and notebook appeared out of nowhere. Belle was glaring at him; there was no way Gadget do something like messing with her! Before she could even say a thing though, the robot peeked from its barrel and said uncertainly.

"Blip… Ayame's body was full of scars." At the words, its owner gasped and quickly punched the poor robot several times, oh please adding some censored words and the scream of the word 'Hentai' (pervert)

The glasses boy quickly wrote the news down and made another note on it to ask the ninja himself, maybe some time later. To cover great news, he was ready to die but he wasn't willing to die today and not now. He mused about the possibility of being poisoned or being thrown with kunai, hem that was definitely not pleasant…

He was ready to go to other place when he spotted the only lady of mighty Zexen knights. Something really weird about her, oh yes, he noted down, no shining armor around her body. Hem that's weird… his reporter instinct kicked in. Lady Chris was rarely seen without her armor and with her hair loosened down too. The lad grinned quietly and carefully hided himself behind Fred Max's body who was completely ignoring him and lecturing his attendant. However Rico's concentrate was quite disturbed between listening and looking at the blue shirt reporter.

Chris could be seen sighing before she walked toward the door on the far right, making sure there was no one around her paid any attention, she finally knocked the door. Seconds later, a rough voice could be heard from inside before the door opened.

"Hello, Geddoe?" Chris greeted him with uncertainly even close to nervousness as she shifted her weight from one to another leg. The lightning bearer almost blinked but that would be uncharacteristic, wouldn't he? Instead he twitched his eyes brown once and stared at her in confused. "I want to ask you about something." She said after several uncomfortable seconds before she continued "Mind you?"

Not prepared for casual, non-authorities Chris, the black hair was looking at her quietly before made a room for Chris to go through and nod his head. The silver hair lady finally walked toward the room and quietly Geddoe closed the door. Back to Arthur, curious he finally came out from his hiding place and tiptoed very slowly toward the door. Putting his ear onto the door's surface (please don't do this, which was just rude!) he was trying to hear the conversation but was to no avail, all he could hear was a 'what', an 'ok' and a 'thank you'. Ck, he pouted annoyed, but quickly ran outside when he heard a step coming toward the door.

"Sanae! Any news!" he quickly asked not really paying any attention at where he was before his eyes locked toward the sharp blade just inch above his precious reporter head. "ARGH!!"

"Watch out! I'm training!" was all the spear fighter said before lowering her spear and lecturing the shorter lad about coming out of nowhere and disturbed her practice. On the same time, Chris who was just walked out from the room was strolling outside. She politely greeted the other and moved away toward the palace. Quickly and ignoring Sanae who was still talking about how dangerous his act was, the glasses wearer ran behind the silver hair, following and surprisingly undetected.

He finally followed her toward the bar, where she sat at the table which currently belonged to Borus and Percival. The black hair knight seemed to tease his friend since Borus could be seen quite furious. Chris herself began to roll her eyes. The people on the bar looked at Arthur in confused as he crawled toward the table close to the Zexen's table; some was beginning to blame the alcohol. As soon as the young reporter sat on the comfortable position (which was under Jacques' table who was staring at his pink soda), the three Zexen were walking away.

"Shoot…" he said before bumping his head on the table. The soda poured onto him while the bandana wearer stared at him in confused. 'Sorry' was all he heard before the younger lad leaped toward and ran away. And for Jacques, the blonde hair was looking at Annie and ordered another soda…

_Genso_

_Suikoden_

_3_

Arthur was dashing toward the door, when it opened he was sprinting outside. Unknown to him, the door was making contact with Edge's nose and sent him unconsciously to the ground, meanwhile the curse Dragon sword was laughing maniacally at the result.

"Fubar!!" Arthur said as he lost his news prey.

"Kue?"

"Do you see Chris?"

"Kuee!"

"Where did she go?"

"Kuee!" said Fubar again impatiently.

"Never mind." A little frustrated with 'kue' thing; he finally gone toward the restaurant. The holy Griffin yelled again for the third times "KUEEE!!" which could be translated as _human… I said restaurant!_

Finally the brown hair reporter spotted his prey at the restaurant; he casually put his thing on the table next to the stand where all the mighty Zexen knights sat. All of them were in their pleasant clothes, that was also quite rare to see but who could blame them? Sometimes they needed holiday. Borus and Percival was arguing about something while waiting for their orders; Leo was busy eating his big lunch, Roland and Chris was listening to Salome who was talking about diplomatic thing with Dunan.

After several minutes, the restaurant became quite crowded with people. Bazba was coming with Lucia, talking loudly. Ace and Joker was mocking each other on one table then came Hugo and Sergeant Joe. The fire rune bearer greeted the other curse rune bearer with a smile as he patted her shoulder and talking quietly. Except Borus who was glaring at him, none of them really minded about it. Later came Nash, who was inviting himself into the group and as usual began to 'flirt' with her. The other Zexen knights were straining themselves from strangling that 'playboy' or glaring.

Arthur began to regret his decision for stalking Chris but someone figures caught his eyes. From the steps toward the mansion, Geddoe was walking to the group. '_Why.'_ He thought as a grin appeared across his face. The lightning bearer was nodded a little at her and waited for the silver hair rune bearer to get up. Chris gave him a little smile before excused herself. Both finally walked toward the castle direction. The reaction toward it was quite varied, many was quietly staring at the two, who was disappeared toward the mansion. Borus was bumping his head to the table while Percival tried to stop his friend from being idiot, Nash was almost following Borus but instead he jawdropped, Hugo was blinking rapidly, trying to accept the situation. Many were rubbing their eyes or pinching the cheek just to make sure…some were whispering. This was Geddoe! He never once spent time in private with Chris! More over there were rumor about Geddoe and Queen around! That was rare!

As soon as both true rune bearers far enough, Arthur was dashing to continue his stalking. _'fu fu fu this is a big scoop'_ he thought as he followed them and peeping from the door which connect bar and mansion. He saw both of them went into the meeting room, and he decided to stick his ear onto the meeting room door. What surprised him was he heard music! Yes! Music! Arthur quickly noted down the situation and tried to open the door quietly. When he peeped, he saw both of them in close position. Laughing maniacally inside his head, he wrote down another note before storming to begin his big scoop.

_Genso_

_Suikoden_

_3_

Geddoe was just waked up the next morning when Queen suddenly rushed into the room without knocking, mind you? He was still putting his cloth when the only lady in his team called his name. The lightning bearer was looking at her in confused before greeted her grumpily "Good morning, shouldn't you knock the door first before you got in?"

"Geddoe!! Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Is it true?" yelled Queen as she grabbed Geddoe's sleeve.

"What true?" he asked, became more and more confuse.

"Come here!" She said while dragging Geddoe out of his room.

"Wait! What?" before he could protest or even asked for reason, she dragged her commander into the lift.

"What is this all about?!" a yell from behind made both of them looked back and found Chris being in the same situation, the different? She was dragged not by one but two annoyed people who were unfortunately walking toward the same direction. The lift! Borus and Percival were glaring dagger at the older lad who was trying to escaped from Queen's grip.

"Morning Geddoe and Que…" she trailed when she felt a murder aura from the short hair lady. The long hair lad successfully removed his hand and nodding at Chris when he felt combo of death glare. There were several uncomfortable silent inside the lift, even Chizu seemed ready to jump out from the lift as soon as the lift door opened, and you knew that she never left the lift right?

The lift was stopped at 1F and when the door opened, Sasarai and Nash walked in without realizing what was going inside. "Whoa! Chris!" the blue eyes sometime playboy lad was finally found himself in such situation. "I knew it! You always like the old one but why him?!"

"What?!" If Chris was confused before, now she was bewilder. Borus was ready to strangle Nash if not for the earth true rune bearer who was strategically position himself between the two. Chizu who was scared earlier was now amused by the scene; you see, not everyday such a scene could be watch inside the lonely lift.

As soon as the door opened in 2F, they could see a lot of people gathered at the Budehuc times, while Chris and Geddoe wondered about the content that made the big scoop, Hugo spotted them and grinned as he playfully jabbed the lightning rune bearer side.

"What?" he said puzzled

"Well, I don't know that you secretly dating Chris." The fire rune kid said still grinning. A loud 'what!' could be heard in unison as they tried to register the words. Before they could though, the crowd saw and began a bombardier of question toward the poor couple.

"Geddoe, Is this news speak the truth?" Roland said coldly while Leo was well preparing his axe even if we didn't know what would he do with that… we would better not think anything about that action, would we?

"Heh! Captain! You're rock!" Ace was grinning madly. The crowd became more and more noisy, some was sad but some was quite glad actually, and it would be out of control in no time except…"STOP!!" that…

_Genso_

_Suikoden_

_3_

Silent occurred as a loud very demanded woman voice came, satisfied with the outcome, Chris finally let out a deep breath. "All right, what's going on?" she said looking at the crowd and her 'capturer'. Sasarai was the first to speak

"Well. It's about the news on the Budehuc times."

"What news?" Geddoe finally asked the shorter lad, Sasarai was pointing at the times as the crowd made way for the two to finally have a change to read it. When both of them finally reached the news, and read, the silver hair rune bearer let out a gasp while Geddoe was felt that he was struck by lightning…

ssss

uuu

ii

BUDEHUC TIMES

Geddoe-Chris Love of True Rune Bearer

Spring was already end but it was not the end for our two lovely people. Could you see? Love was once again in the air after the Roland-Nell. Let us congratulate our two true runes bearer, the water and lightning. Water and lightning might not be ideal but when love struck! Who cared about this? Yesterday, Chris as one of several beautiful ladies in the mansion finally confessed her love to Geddoe. The lighting bearer was more like her father since he was 125 years old but who cared, as both of the were the true rune bearer, age was not a problem at all. Geddoe seem to respond well toward her love as he could be spot with Chris in the afternoon inside the meeting room. Plus who have thought that Geddoe was a romantic kind of guy. The meeting room was filled with music. Both was doing something that reporter stated as impossible to put it on the news but you could always imagined what happen between the two love birds, could you?

Arthur

kk

ooo

Both Geddoe and Chris were trying to register the news when Arthur came and satisfied with the crowd.

"How's the news!?" he yelled as he spotted Geddoe and ran toward him. "Ah, now for covering another news, this is Arthur, Geddoe would you mind if I ask you about this? Is Chris your first kiss? Or Is she your first girlfriend? And" before he could finish, Kidd the detective came out of nowhere and tackled the reporter.

"That should be my job of investigation!"

"What?! This is my news?!" while both of gathering information freak started to bicker, Chris was begun to blush while Geddoe gritted his teeth and wished that his sword was with him, but a faint red could still be spotted on his cheek.

"It's not like what you think!" Chris finally regained her composure and yelled. The two boys finally came to froze.

"But…" Arthur started as he tried to pry the other boy from his body "You do asked Geddoe in his room."

"True! But I asked him to teach me how to… to… dance!" she said blushing a little.

"DANCE?" said the crowd in unison

"Yes."

"But why Geddoe?" Nash finally asked

"Because I can't ask Borus or Percival, they both just get all thrills and fail in the end." She said as she imagined how Borus teach her several years ago…but that was another story…

"Salome was too busy, and Leo, he can't dance." She continued before looking at the elf "Roland was just too busy flirting with Nell." At that, Nell's face was red as tomato while Roland tried to protest with a cough.

"But, why's Geddoe?" Borus asked as he tried to hide his disappointment.

"At first I was asking Sasarai." At this, all were looking at the lad in unison 'uh...' was all that came from the earth rune bearer. "Then he said that he can't dance and recommended Nash which I decline…" Poor Nash but he was grinning proudly.

"Then I thought that someone old enough would be had more experience and I thought about Geddoe." Muttered of 'I see' could be heard before Chris continued "He agreed and he danced well…" the lightning bearer uncharacteristically blushed. "He also knows about my father so we can chat just fine…" all eyes locked toward the poor reporter.

"Um… I guess I make several mistake… ha…ha…" came a nervous laugh as he readied himself to run.

"Chris.."

"Yes, Geddoe?"

"May I?" he said gesturing at the sword on Chris's belt.

"Um… sure." Uncertainly she put the sword on lightning bearer's hand before asking (which she could guess…) "What for?"

"…" a glare at Arthur and as if on clue, the smaller lad ran as fast as he could. Geddoe was for once acting not like Geddoe as he chased the lad around, added Borus and Percival even Queen on pursuit. The other was watching them before Hugo spoke "Maybe we should help our reporter, after all he was one of 108 stars too…" and all in all, a day in Budehuc ended without much chaos?

**Authoress note: care to review? I know that Suikoden 3 was well old game, but I can't help since this game was my favorite from all Suikoden I played hohoho.**


End file.
